


[Podfic] Heavenly Submission

by NostalgicPavements



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6:13 minutes, Angel Wings, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smut, Wing Bondage, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicPavements/pseuds/NostalgicPavements
Summary: “Ohh,” Crowley reaches up, skimming his hands lightly over Aziraphale’s wings, trailing his fingers over his feathers. He can feel it, the power held in check. If Aziraphale had a mind to it, he could crush him with those wings. Crowley thinks he might like him to try.*Podfic for Irrevocably_Sherlocked's original fic, with permission from the author.*
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Heavenly Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heavenly Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809745) by [Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked). 



[Nostalgic Pavements](https://soundcloud.com/nostalgic-pavements-npp) · [Heavenly Submission (Podfic)](https://soundcloud.com/nostalgic-pavements-npp/heavenly-submission-podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my work! Please visit Irrevocably_Sherlocked's fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809745) and let her know how brilliant she is!
> 
> Music: [Please Listen Carefully](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Jahzzar/Tumbling_Dishes_Like_Old-Mans_Wishes/Please_Listen_Carefully) by Jahzzar | Licensed under [ CC BY-SA 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/)


End file.
